lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.15 Übers Meer
„'Über das Meer'“ ist die fünfzehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel Lost. Die Geschichte der Beziehung zwischen Jacob und dem Mann in Schwarz wird enthüllt. Inhalt Antike römische Zeit fragt die Frau, wer sie sei.]] Claudia treibt klammernd an Teile eines Schiffswracks im Meer umher, als sie sich umsieht und eine Insel erkennen kann. Sie wird schließlich an Land gespült und rafft sich auf. Dabei wird ersichtlich, dass sie hochschwanger ist. Der Strand ist übersät mit Teilen des Schiffswracks. Claudia geht landeinwärts und trinkt gerade aus einem Fluss, als sie von einer im Wasser reflektierten Frau überrascht wird. Die Frau nimmt sie mit in ihr provisorisch eingerichtetes Camp, gibt ihr zu Essen und versorgt ihre Wunden. Die beiden führen ein Gespräch in lateinischer Sprache. Die mysteriöse Frau beantwortet alle Fragen seitens Claudia, erzählt ihr, dass sie allein auf der Insel sei und ebenfalls "durch Zufall" auf die Insel gelangt sei. Schließlich sagt sie zu Claudia, dass jede Frage, die sie stellt, eine neue aufwerfen wird und sie sich lieber ausruhen solle. Die Frau erlaubt es ihr nicht nach anderen Überlebenden des Schiffsunglücks zu suchen, indem sie sagt, sie würde sich um die Suche nach eventuellen Überlebenden kümmern. Claudia bekommt nach kurzer Zeit starke Wehen und gebärt mithilfe der Frau einen wünderschönen Jungen, den Claudia auf den Namen Jacob tauft. Unerwarteterweise gebärt sie einen weiteren Jungen. Im Gegensatz zu Jacob erscheint dieser unruhig und aufgewühlt. Claudia sagt auf die Überraschung des zweiten Kindes, dass sie nur einen Namen ausgesucht habe. Eingewickelt in helle und dunkle Decken werden die Neugeborenen von der Frau liebevoll umsorgt. Als Claudia fragt, ob sie das zweite Baby sehen könne, tötet die Frau Claudia, indem sie ihr mit einem Stein mehrfach gegen den Kopf schlägt. Dreizehn Jahre später thumb|left|[[Jacob und sein Zwillingsbruder spielen ein neues Spiel.]] Der Junge in Schwarz findet ein altes ägyptisches Spiel am Strand. Jacob kommt herbei und sein Bruder erzählt ihm, dass es ein Spiel ist, von dem er einfach weiss, wie man es spielt. Er erlaubt Jacob, mitzuspielen, aber nur, wenn Jacob ihrer Mutter nichts davon erzählt, weil sie ihnen das Spiel wieder wegnehmen würde. Am selben Tag arbeitet die Mutter an einem Webstuhl und fragt Jacob, ob er sie liebt. Er sagt ihr, dass er das tut, darauf fragt die Mutter, was am Strand geschehen ist. Dann geht sie zum Strand und setzt sich zu dem Jungen in Schwarz, der begriffen hat, dass Jacob ihr von dem Spiel erzählt hat. Mutter sagt, dass Jacob nicht weiss, wie man lügt, und dass der Junge in Schwarz besonders speziell sei. Sie erzählt ihm, dass es sie war, die das Spiel an den Strand gelegt hat. Der Junge in Schwarz dachte, es sei vielleicht woanders her gekommen, jenseits des Ozeans. Sie erzählt ihm, dass es nichts anderes gibt, ausser der Insel. Der Junge in Schwarz fragt, wo er hergekommen ist, worauf Mutter antwortet, dass die Zwillinge von ihr kommen, und sie von ihrer Mutter, die tot ist. Der Junge fragt, was "tot" bedeutet. Seine Mutter sagt, dass es etwas ist, worüber er sich niemals Sorgen machen braucht. thumb|right|[[Mutter|Die Frau zeigt Jacob und seinem Zwillingsbruder das Licht.]] Die Jungs jagen ein Wildschwein, aber es wird jedoch von drei Jägern getötet. Die Zwillinge rennen nach Hause und verlangen eine Erklärung für die Leute von ihrer Mutter. Sie sagt, dass diese Leute nicht wie sie und die Jungs seien, weil sie und die Jungs aus einem bestimmten Grund auf der Insel sind. Beide Jungs bestehen darauf, zu erfahren, was der Grund ist. Die Mutter verbindet die Augen der beiden und führt sie in den Dschungel. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass die anderen Leute gefährlich sind, weil sie kommen, sie kämpfen, sie zerstören und es endet immer gleich. Sie erzählt den Jungs, dass sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass die beiden sich niemals gegenseitig verletzen können. Sie halten an und die Mutter nimmt ihnen die Augenbinde ab. Sie sehen eine Höhle, in die ein Bach hineinfliesst. Aus der Höhle erstrahlt ein helles, goldenes Licht. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass dies der Grund ist, warum sie auf der Insel sind. Sie verbietet ihnen, jemals die Höhle zu betreten. Der Junge in Schwarz sagt, dass es wunderschön sei, sie stimmt ihnen zu und erzählt ihnen, dass etwas von dem Licht in jedem Menschen steckt, aber dass die Leute immer mehr wollen. Mutter sagt, dass die anderen Leute das Licht nicht nehmen können, aber wenn sie es versuchen, könnte das Licht erlöschen, und wenn es auf der Insel erlischt, dann erlischt es überall. Die Mutter beschützt diesen Ort, aber wenn sie irgendwann nicht mehr kann, dann muss einer der Zwillinge es beschützen. klärt ihren Sohn über seine wahre Herkunft auf.]] Einige Zeit später spielen die Jungs wieder Senet. Der Junge in Schwarz erzählt Jacob, dass er einen Zug nicht machen darf, weil es gegen die Regeln. Er sagt, dass Jacob eines Tages sein eigenes Spiel machen kann, und dann müsste er seinen Regeln folgen. Claudia erscheint nicht weit entfernt im hellen Licht, doch nur der Junge in Schwarz kann sie sehen, weil, wie sie erklärt, sie tot ist. Sie nimmt den Jungen in Schwarz mit auf die andere Seite der Insel und zeigt ihm eine Siedlung. Sie sagt, dass diese Leute vor dreizehn Jahren über das Meer gekommen sind. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie die echte Mutter von ihm und Jacob ist, und dass auch sie über das Meer gekommen sind. streitet sich mit seinem Zwillingsbruder über dessen Sichtweisen über ihre "Mutter".]] Der Junge in Schwarz weckt Jacob mitten in der Nacht auf und bittet ihn, mit zu den anderen Leuten in das Dorf zu kommen. Er versucht, Jacob zu erklären, dass die Leute im Dorf ihre Leute sind, und dass Mutter über alles gelogen hat, dass sie sie nicht liebt, und dass sie nichteinmal die Mutter von ihnen ist. Jacob rastet aus und schlägt seinem Bruder mehrmals ins Gesicht. Die Mutter kommt herbei und trennt die beiden und Jacob erklärt ihr, dass sein Bruder sie verlassen will, um zu den anderen Leuten zu gehen. Der Junge in Schwarz sagt, dass er "nach Hause" geht, jenseits des Ozeans, und dass sie ihre richtige Mutter getötet hat, und dass er nicht hier hin gehört. Er bittet Jacob, mit ihm zu kommen, aber Jacob entscheidet sich, bei Mutter zu bleiben. Mutter erzählt dem Jungen in Schwarz, dass was immer ihm erzählt wurde, er werde niemals in der Lage sein, die Insel zu verlassen. Er sagt, dass er eines Tages beweisen wird, dass dies nicht wahr ist. Jacob setzt sich zu seiner Mutter an den Strand. Sie gibt zu, dass sie Jacobs richtige Mutter getötet hat und erklärt, dass wenn sie Claudia am Leben gelassen hätte, sie die Jungs zu den bösen Leuten gebracht hätte. Sie wollte, dass Jacob gut bleibt. Jacob fragt, warum sie seinen Bruder mehr geliebt hat als ihn, worauf sie sagt, dass sie beide auf unterschiedlicher Weise liebt. Jacob sagt ihr dann, dass er bei ihr bleibt. Dreissig Jahre später fragt ihren Sohn über das Rad aus.]] Jacob hat ein Tuch am Webstuhl fertiggestellt. Mutter malmt Kräuter und sagt zu Jacob, dass sie müde ist. Jacob geht zur anderen Seite der Insel und beobachtet seinen Bruder, wie er mit den anderen Leuten an einem Projekt arbeitet. Er geht zu seinen Bruder und sie führen ein Gespräch bei einem Spiel Senet. Der Mann in Schwarz erzählt Jacob, dass ihre Mutter zwar verrückt sei, aber sie darüber recht hatte, dass seine Leute schlecht seien. Er sagt, sie seinen gierig, manipulativ, nicht vertrauenswert und selbstsüchtig. Er erklärt, dass er dennoch bei ihnen bleibt, weil es zu einem Ende führt, nämlich die Insel zu verlassen. Der Mann in Schwarz zeigt Jacob, dass er einen Weg von der Insel gefunden hat. Er wirft seinen Dolch in Richtung des Brunnens, an dem er kleben bleibt. Er sagt, dass sich Metall an bestimmten Stellen seltsam verhält und er annimmt, dass es ein Weg von der Insel herunter sei. Der Mann in Schwarz fragt Jacob, ob er mit ihm kommt, aber Jacob sagt, die Insel sei sein zuhause und er will nicht weg. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, es sei nicht sein zuhause. entschuldigt sich bei ihrem Sohn für ihren darauf folgenden Angriff.]] Jacob tells Mother that his brother has found a way to leave. Mother goes to see the him and sees that the other people have dug a well. After they leave she climbs inside. The Man in Black welcomes her coolly and complains how he has searched the Island and has not once come close to finding the cave. He tells her that he then thought about another way to get to the light. He tells Mother that the people have some very interesting ideas about what to do with the light. She gives a look of alarm at the knowledge these people now have. He shows her that he has found a way to dig into the light that exists beneath parts of the Island. He dislodges a stone, allowing the light to stream into the cavern. The Man in Black has constructed a wheel and he plans to dig a large hole into the wall of the well and use it and water to construct a mechanism which will allow him to leave the Island. Mother asks how he knows these things, and with hatred and sarcasm he replies that he knows all of this because he is "special." Mother feigns a goodbye hug and while saying that she is sorry she cracks his head against the brick wall beneath the fissure. Mother returns to Jacob and takes him to the glowing cave. She tells Jacob that he is going to protect it now. Jacob asks what is inside the cave and Mother says: "Life, death, rebirth; it's the source, the heart of the island." She asks him to promise that he will never go down there because to do so would be much worse than dying. She pours some wine from a flask making an incantation as she does so. She says that in drinking the wine he accepts the responsibility of protecting this place for as long as he can and then to find a replacement. He is unwilling and is saddened at becoming her successor by default, as she had always favored his brother. She admits she was wrong and that it should have been him all along. Jacob drinks. Mother tells him, "Now you are like me." The Man in Black wakes. His well is wrecked and filled in and he sees smoke afar. He finds the village destroyed and all his people dead. He finds the burnt remains of his Senet game. Jacob and Mother are returning home; she says that a storm is coming and sends Jacob off for firewood; she asks him to be careful but does not reply when he says that he will see her back home. At Mother's camp the loom is wrecked and the camp in disarray. Mother finds the game she had left for the Boy in Black thirty years before laying on the ground. As she raises the black playing piece she is run through from behind by the Man in Black's dagger. With tears in his eyes the Man in Black addresses her as "Mother" and asks why she wouldn't let him leave. As she dies she says: "Because I love you... Thank you." is knocked over by the the Smoke Monster as it rushes out from the source.]] Jacob returns and sees what his brother has done and attacks him as he did as a thirteen year old. He drags his brother through the jungle. The Man in Black reminds him that Jacob cannot kill him. Jacob replies that he has no intention of killing him. He brings him to the glowing cave and throws him down the stream towards the mouth of the cave. The Man in Black hits his head on a rock and goes limp, then is sucked into the source. Moments later the Smoke Monster bursts from the cave and disappears into the jungle. Jacob washes himself at a stream and sees his brother's broken body draped over branches nearby. He hugs him tearfully. Jacob carries his body back home and finds the two jewels and places them in a pouch. He lays Mother and the Man in Black's bodies side by side with the pouch at Mother's hand. 28. September 2004 Jahrhunderte später entdecken Jack Shephard und Kate Austen die Leichen des Mann in Schwarz und seiner "Mutter" in den Höhlen, genauso wie die schwarzen und weißen Steine. John Locke nennt die beiden "unsere ganz eigenen Adam und Eva." Wissenswertes Allgemein *Die Mutter des Mann in Schwarz gibt ihrem zweitgeboren Sohn keinen Namen, indem sie sagt: "Ich habe mir nur einen Namen ausgesucht". Während dem Rest der Episode fällt nicht ein einziges Mal der Name des Mann in Schwarz, er wird von seiner "Mutter" und Jacob stets mit Kosenamen ("Liebling", "Bruder") oder Personalpronomen angeredet. *Claudia ist nun nach Claire und Danielle Rousseau die dritte Frau, die schwanger auf die Insel kommt, dort gebärt und ihr Baby anschließend unfreiwillig an eine andere Person verliert, die es groß zieht. *Der Dolch, den der Mann in Schwarz in dieser Episode trägt, ist vermutlich derselbe, den Richard von ihm erhählt, um Jacob zu töten und derselbe, den Sayid von Dogen erhält, um den Mann in Schwarz zu töten. Produktion *Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Lost sind während der Haupterzähllinie keine Hauptcharaktere zu sehen, Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) und Terry O'Quinn (Locke) tauchen als einzige Hauptcharaktere nur in einer kurzen Nebensequenz am Ende der Episode auf. *Dies ist die zweite Episode nach , die die Geschehnisse auf der Insel chronologisch wiedergibt. *Wie in beginnt die Episode in einer anderen Sprache, bevor während des Rests der Episode Englisch gesprochen wird. *Kenton Duty (Jacob im Alter von 13 Jahren) erscheint als Gast-Star, wohingegen er bei allen anderen Erscheinungen als Co-Star gelistet ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während die "Mutter" vom Mann in Schwarz am Strand auf ihn zugeht ist eine Schildkröte vor selbigem zu sehen. Als die Kameraperspektive wechselt, ist die Schildkröte plötzlich verschwunden. * Als der Mann in Schwarz mit seiner "Mutter" über das Spiel redet, welches er am Strand gefunden hat, ist eine Reflektion von jemandem in seinem Auge zu erkennen. * Als der Mann in Schwarz die Stöcker für das Spiel mit Jacob wirft, ändern diese in mehreren Kameraperspektiven ihre Position. * Als die Skelette erstmals in entdeckt wurden (wie es diese Episode in einer Vorausblende zeigt), lagen die Leichen nicht nebeneinander, wie Jacob sie ablegte, sondern waren getrennt. Dies kann jedoch damit erklärt werden, dass sie durch mehrere Erdbeben auf der Insel in den Folgejahren immer weiter auseinander gerieten. ** Es handelt sich um einen Kontinuitätsfehler, der erstmals in zu sehen war und auch in diese Episode übernommen wurde. *Claudias Bauch bleibt trotz der Geburt von Jacob erstaunlich groß, selbst nachdem sie den Mann in Schwarz gebar, verändert er seine Größe nicht wesentlich. Obwohl der Bauch nach der Geburt noch eher dick bleibt, hätte die nun fehlende Masse der Neugeborenen den Bauchumfang deutlich senken müssen. Wiederkehrende Themen *Claudia arrives to the island pregnant and proceeds to give birth to Jacob and his twin, who is never seen to be given a name. *Claudia is murdered by the "mother" after giving birth to Jacob and the Man in Black. *The mother raises the twins as her own. *After being prevented from leaving, the Man in Black murders his mother by stabbing her through the heart with his dagger. *Jacob and the Man in Black hunt a boar, which is taken down by men whom their mother tells them are "bad people." Roughly thirty years later the Man in Black readily confirms this to his brother, having lived among the group of survivors. *Jacob and the Boy in Black are shown by their mother the source, the heart of the Island, and impressed upon that they must protect it. *The newly born Jacob and his twin are swaddled in light and dark cloth, respectively. *Jacob and the Boy in Black's mother plants the Senet box as an elaborate ruse to test Jacob's inability to lie and the lengths the Boy in Black would go to protect it from her. *The Man in Black and Jacob play against one another with the Senet board and pieces that young Man in Black "found" on the beach. *The Man in Black shows Jacob the well is magnetic by throwing his knife at it, a phenomenon he probably had not seen before. *When Jacob asks his mother what lies within the light in the cave she replies: "Life, death, rebirth." . *Jacob thinks his adopted mother loves his brother more. *Jacob's mother is sympathetic about her request to protect the Island, but at last tells him he really doesn't "have a choice." *When the Man in Black is initially confronted by his mother in the well she is bathed in light but he is tinkering in the darkness. *Jacob and the Boy in Black's mother convinces them there is nothing outside of the Island and nowhere to go across the sea. She further states the other people are from another part of the Island. *The mother has been raising the boys in a cave and has not told them there were other people on the Island. *The mother takes the boys to the source and has them wear blindfolds. *The Boy in Black and his mother both predict it will rain. *The Boy in Black seems to have special insight such as knowing the rules to Senet and predicting the weather. *The brothers were 43 years old when they became ageless; Jacob through drinking the wine and becoming the protector of the Island, and the Man in Black through falling into the Source and becoming the Smoke Monster. Handlungsanalyse * A woman kills a shipwrecked pregnant woman to steal her babies. * The Man in Black is visited by the ghost of his birth mother, sowing distrust and a desire to go 'home'. Despite joining the survivors he remains close to Jacob for a long time. * The Man in Black joins his birth mother's people to find sources of the Island's energy so he can try to leave. * The mother stops the Man in Black from leaving and kills the remaining survivors. * The Man in Black murders his adoptive mother. * Jacob throws his brother into the Source in an act of revenge, a fate worse than death according to his adoptive mother. * Jacob assumes the role of protector of the source after drinking the wine from his adoptive mother. * Jacob places his brother and mother's dead body together and has them hold hands. Kulturelle Referenzen * : The Man in Black finds a board and pieces of this old Egyptian game on the beach and claims to know how to play without ever having played it before. Senet may be the oldest board game in the world. Senet boards were often placed in the grave alongside other useful objects for the dangerous journey through the afterlife. * : Jacob and the Man in Black are revealed to be twins 'mirroring' the equal yet opposite forces in the Yin Yang. * : The reckless abandonment of authority by the Man in Black, and his choice/destiny to leave his home mimics Lucifer, the Morning Star. Literarische Methoden * After helping Claudia give birth, the midwife kills her and steals her babies. * Young Jacob dislikes relying on his twin to provide rules of Senet, and vows one day they will play a game where he makes the rules. * The Boy in Black is told by his adopted mother he is special. * The other people on the Island were killed off in order to stop their knowledge of the source from spreading. * The Man in Black seems to subscribe to a scientific worldview, associating with men who want to use technology to harness the power of the Source. Jacob faithfully follows his mother's teachings. This makes the Man in Black the "man of science" and Jacob the "man of faith." However, the Man in Black eventually assumes the form of John Locke, the "man of faith." * Jacob protects the Island (and the outside world) from Smoke Monster, but it is Jacob who created him. * Mother explains to Jacob his future role as protector of the Source and what he has to do and tells him "It's going to be you," clearly sensing the moment of her death approaching; Sayid tells exactly that to Jack after telling him to rescue Desmond and before sacrificing his life. * Jacob is light haired, and his twin is dark haired. * Jacob is wrapped in a light cloth, and his twin is wrapped in a dark cloth. Querverweise *Jack, Locke und Kate finden die Leichen von dem Mann in Schwarz und seiner Mutter in den Höhlen und nennen sie "Adam und Eva". *Claudia trinkt aus einem Fluss, als sie plötzlich von einer Reflektion im Wasser überrascht wird. *Jacob bekommt das Weben eines Teppichs von seiner Mutter beigebracht. *Die "Mutter" von Jacob und dem Mann in Schwarz sagt: "Sie kommen, sie kämpfen, sie zerstören, sie verderben. Es ist immer das gleiche." *Der Mann in Schwarz wirft seinen Dolch gegen den Brunnen, um Jacob zu zeigen, dass der Bruder magnetisch ist, auf diese Weise hat auch Eko es Charlie gezeigt, als er dessen Gürtel gegen die Mauer der Schwan-Station warf. *Die Konstruktion des Rades ist zu sehen. *Jacob trinkt Wein aus einer Karaffe. Offene Fragen *What is the Source? *What is the nature of the wine? *What is Mother's incantation? *What is the relationship between the the Source and the black smoke? *How was Mother able to kill the entire village and fill in the well by herself? *When was the construction of the wheel completed? *How come Jacob was able to leave the Island, but the MIB was not? *Wie kamen die Römer in den Pazifik, war die Insel zu dieser Zeit überhaupt im Pazifik? Externe Links *Pressemitteilung *ABC Pressemitteilung *Das Rauchmonster wird geboren ar:عبر البحر en:Across the Sea es:Across the Sea fr:6x15 it:Al di là del mare nl:Across the Sea pl:Across the Sea pt:Across the Sea ru:За морем Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6